


Wrecking Ball

by sherllycolmpels



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings, M/M, POV Even, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Song Inspired, Song Lyrics, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherllycolmpels/pseuds/sherllycolmpels
Summary: The whole season 3 of SKAM told from Even's pov, but also inspired from the lyrics of Wrecking ball.





	1. Kosegruppa

**Author's Note:**

> It's just an idea that popped into my head :) I really hope you're gonna like it. If you do, please let me know by leaving comments/kudos xx I'll update as soon as I can more parts

_“We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_  
We jumped never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could deny”

_*_

He saw THIS boy for the first time on the first day of school. He was wearing a snapback and his blonde curls picked underneath it, like the sun rising in the morning spreading warmth. He was with three other boys, who wore jeans and hoodies as well, but unlike the others he didn’t seem engaged in their conversation. They were laughing, but he seemed disconnected, even a bit alone. His eyes would drift away and he had a look of pure concentration. He looked like perfection. Even had to know this boy, he had to find a way to meet him.

So when he had seen Sana talking with him, he knew he had just got his chance. He had to make sure he’d meet him through her. Sana was already keeping his secret, she’s sure be fine with telling him a bit about this boy.

 **Even:** That boy you talked with today, that boy with the snapback… What’s his name?

 **Sana:** Are you talking about Isak? Isak Valtersen?

 **Sana:** Me and my friends tried to convince them to join Kosegruppa

 **Even:** I’ll join

Isak Valtersen. It sounded like heaven. He wanted his name to also sound like home.

*

When he got into the meeting and saw Isak sitting on the stairs from afar, busy with his phone, his heart raced. But he had to keep his cool. So he came to Sana and her friends and talked with thema bit, trying to avoid Sana’s glares towards him. He didn’t mean to glance towards Isak, but he couldn’t stop himself. Gosh, he was too cute. He sat himself behind him and tried to look indifferent to the whole situation and his intentions, but his heart was drumming and he couldn’t stop himself from staring at Isak’s back. This boy is going to be the death of him.

*

Taking desperate to a whole new level, he saw his chance and jumped on it. The moment Isak was out that Kosegruppa meeting, because he didn’t want to take part of that love exercise, or whatever, he had to find out whether he was still in school or not. He didn’t want to waste this chance, who knows when will be the next time he’d have an excuse to talk with Isak. But when he finally found him, as he ‘bumped’ into him in the toilets, he panicked and took all the toilet papers, just to have a reason to talk with this boy. He tried to brash off the weirdness by working on auto pilot, using all the charm within him, raising his eyebrows cheekily… Gosh, he was so glad he put the joint behind his hear the moment he was out the room the Kosegruppa meeting was held in.

*

He was afraid that Isak wouldn’t follow him outside, but he couldn’t back out when he already stated it like this. He had to signal his interest, boldly, so he took the first chance he could to insert a dick joke. How else Isak, that little boy with the naïve look, wouldn’t miss his signals? Gosh, he just wanted Isak to want him too. He made sure their fingers brushed each time they passed the joint. Oh, he desperately wanted to feel Isak’s lips against his, and not only through their shared joint.

*

He already felt possessive. He could feel the jealousy bubbling inside him when that Emma girl, who also flirted with Isak in the meeting, came and tried to take over Isak outside, flirting, again, mercilessly. But Isak didn’t seem to notice his possessiveness, or he avoided it. He also seemed uncomfortable from her tries, but it might be solely his wish for Isak to not want her, so he pushed this thought to the back of his mind. Stating that he and Isak are in a group together gave him another reason to hang out with Isak again. And an excuse to bump their shoulders together. He just wanted to hang out with him again and never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep - I EDITED the first chapter because I felt it wasn't good enough ^^" It's now double in length and hopefully also better :)  
> It might happen in the next chapters as well, because Uni in crazy and I try to write and post as soon as I can, so please bare with me xx
> 
> I wanted to thank any of you for leaving kudos & bookmarking this work - I take it as a validation for you liking it and it makes me so so happy!! :)


	2. 2.	Du er over 18, sant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's pov through 3x02

**Even:** So… When is the next Kosegruppa meeting?

 **Sana:** You’re keen, Aren’t you?

 **Even:** I’m asking for a friend.

**Sana:**

**Sana:** There’s probably gonna be a pregame next Friday, I’ll keep you updated

 **Even:** :)

*

He was watching Isak from afar the whole week, so this one time Isak was staring back at him, that time he could finally feel Isak's eyes burning into his back, he couldn’t stop himself from looking straight back at him intensively. All he wanted to do was to screw his plan to be distant and cool and just go right to Isak, but he’s got to be patient. He was still with Sonja, after all, and he wasn’t sure the feelings were mutual. He didn’t want things to go to hell like they went back at Bakka. So, he kept his cool and continued walking away. He didn’t glance back at Isak again up until his sunglasses were covering his eyes and he was sure he couldn’t feel anymore the ripples that went through his body while the younger boy watched him a few moments ago.

*

Even didn’t know to which magical force he should thank when Isak stepped into the tram right next to him that Friday. He tried to small talk, but Isak was so nervous that he didn’t even know what to do. So after firing some nervous smiles and glances towards Isak's adorable face, he tried to laugh the awkwardness off. When Isak asked him if he was over 18 and could buy him beer, he jumped on the situation.

*

He told Isak to wait for him outside as he entered the store to buy the beer. He was walking through the aisles as an idea jumped into his head. THIS IS YOUR PERFECT CHANCE. So, he turned back and told that beautiful boy that he managed to forget his ID and he should join him home. As he walked away, full of confidence that Isak would follow him once again, he wished they could have the place for themselves.

*

He couldn’t hide his satisfaction as the home was indeed empty. He walked them straight to his room, and started to fake a search for his ID, as he looked for a joint he knew he had hidden somewhere. As Isak complimented his drawings, his heart fluttered and he tried to control his excitement. This was already going so well.

*

Gosh, Isak was so cute and so damn beautiful as he was sitting so close to him on the windowsill.  They were starting to get high as they passed the joint between them, talking about everything and nothing at all. Isak was adorable, it took everything in him to keep his legs so close to his body and not touch that flushed cheeks boy who made him laugh and flutter.

*

As they were getting the need to munchies, he took Isak to the kitchen to make them some toasties. Even could a permanent flesh on his own cheeks at the proximity of Isak, as he was sitting on the marble, right nezt to Even, cranking jokes and looking more delicious than any food Even could ever make. Fucking hell, he was even struggling to open the fridge to bring them some beer. Isak would be the death of him. Even talking about spices to put on the toasties felt to Even like the two of them flirting.  Was it really his life, or something he made up in his brain from the whole situation? Gosh. In case it wasn’t obvious enough, he added another dick joke. Just in case.

*

The toasties tasted horrible. Just horrible. But all he cared about was the fact it was the two of them eating them on the floor of his bedroom. And when Isak talked about his rapping, gosh… He melted. So when they were interrupted by the doorbell ring, it took him by surprise. He totally forgot about the pregame. He totally forgot about his own girlfriend coming over because of that boy. What the hell.

And at that moment, at the far back of his mind, Even realized that that adorable boy was able to chain his heart in vain for not being with him. He had never felt that strongly to anyone. It was more than a crush, it was as if Isak clawed at his heart and build a permanent place for himself in there in the brief two weeks they’ve been in some sort of a contact.

He didn’t want to tell Isak about Sonja like that, but if it already happened like that, he better just take an advantage on the situation, to see Isak’s reactions to the whole thing. Because all that feelings and butterflies in that afternoon might not be mutual. It might all be in his head. He didn’t want to hurt him, but if Isak was feeling the same, he might have just clawed him too. Even just wished he made some sort of a place for himself in Isak’s heart too, as selfish as it might sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope yall like this! :) If you do, please let me know through leaving comments/kudos! :) xx  
> *  
> If there're things you don't like, or especially like, please let me know in the comments - I'll take the feedback in mind when writing the following chapters!  
> *  
> I also would like to know (as I'm already planning in my mind future chapters) - Do you prefer the hotel scene to be separated to a whole smut chapter that can be avoided without hurting the fic? I want to include my pov on this scene, but I don't want people who don't like smut to be offended/forced to read it :) And if it gets its own chapter, I'm going to write it in detail to do this scene justice, and smut lovers can enjoy this chapter in particular :p So please let me know your thoughts about this matter. If it will be added, this fic is going to be 11/12 chapters instead of 10 :)


End file.
